Adventures in Time and Space
by stargirlsidle
Summary: This is a response to a challenge set by The Smoose. It has GSR, it has Doctor Who, it has my attempt at humour. What more could you want?


**Title:** Adventures in Time and Space

**Author:** stargirlsidle

**Pairing:** GSR of course!

**Spoilers:** None whatsoever.

Rating: T (Only because i'm paranoid)

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this story, Doctor Who and CSI aren't mine (Duh). Any mention of actors names and character names in this story are purely for entertainment purposes and I don't mean to offend anyone by using them!

**A/N:** So I wandering around some people's profiles' and I came across a challenge by The Smoose about GSR and Doctor Who, which completely inspired me to write the craziness that follows.

This is the original challenge (I changed it a little):

GSR IS A MUST!!! Can include other ships too.  
Doctor Who theme e.g. the team talk about it or have a themed party or something (not a cross over).  
David Tennant reffered to as David Ten - Inch by one of the girls (Billie Piper said this about him in an interview apparently).  
The phrase "Talk Whovian to me" must be used.  
Sara and Grissom watch a new episode of Doctor Who and someone complains about Rose no longer being the Doctor's assistant (basically bitching about Martha Jones).  
Can be any length.

So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Adventures in Time and Space

"Quickly Gilbert! It's about to start and you don't want to make me miss a single second of this or you'll regret it!"

Sara was practically bouncing on the sofa as she waited for Grissom to find the correct channel on their newly installed cable system. Grissom was highly skilled in a lot of areas, but television tuning wasn't one of them. Eventually he found what he was looking for, and gave a sign of relief upon realizing he hadn't made his wife miss even the opening credits.

Sara leaned into Grissom as he sat down on the sofa, Bruno _(His name is not Hank!)_ at his feet. She had popcorn, he had chocolate covered crickets, and Bruno had a little of both; as his owners took it in turns to feed him sneakily without the other noticing. Grissom felt his wife tense with excitement as the announcer introduced her favourite program and the theme music began.

On the screen a reddish wormhole appeared followed by a name, in large gold lettering, spinning into focus from out of the wormhole. As the first name appeared Sara practically squealed causing Grissom to snort with laughter, and his wife to hit him on the arm and tell him to be quiet.

And then another name appeared, in the same gold lettering.

Clearly 'Freema Agyeman' wasn't who Sara had been expecting, as was evident from the way she stood up from the sofa so abruptly; causing popcorn and chocolate covered insects to go flying about the room, Bruno excitedly barking and running around to pick up the stray treats as they fell.

"Sara?! What on earth is wrong with you?" Grissom stood too, staring at his normally sane wife in disbelief.

Sara looked like she was in shock, she tried to speak but all that came out was a small squeak.

"They…" she began, and slowly sat back down on the sofa, her eyes remaining fixed on the screen. "They… said… it… wasn't… true…" Sara spoke between the sobs that had begun to overtake her body.

Grissom sat down next to Sara once again, this time pulling her into a hug and trying his best to sooth her, despite not having any idea what could be wrong with her. "Shh Honey, it's okay, it'll be okay."

Sara suddenly pulled away from Grissom's embrace, tears streaming down her face. "How can you say that Gil? Don't you realise what this means? It will never be the same again!" And with that sentence hanging in the air she ran out of the living room, into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Grissom remained seated on the sofa unsure of what to do; what could possibly have made his wife so upset? All the treats now eaten, Bruno padded back to Grissom's feet and looked up at his master, a questioning look in his eyes. "Don't ask me boy, I have no more idea than you what's wrong with your mummy." Deciding it was probably safer to stay put, Grissom settled into the cushions and watched the rest of the program.

* * *

Later that night… 

The end titles to an old 70s Sci-Fi re-run were just finishing on the screen when Sara opened the bedroom door and slowly made her way towards her husband, who was still seated on the sofa where she had left him a few hours previously.

Grissom didn't dare ask Sara about the 'incident' earlier that evening; for fear she might react in a similarly crazy manner if he did. Instead he held out his arms in invitation for her to sit with him. Sara accepted the invitation and the couple fell into a not-quite-comfortable silence as on the television a vampire was being chased by a blonde girl with a pointed wooden stake.

No more was said about 'Doctor Who' or Sara's outburst until shift the next night…

* * *

The graveyard crew, plus many of the lab techs were gathered in the break-room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, preparing for a night of violent cases and complicated scenarios. Grissom and Sara were not present, and the conversation was light and playful as the group discussed what they had been doing the previous evening. _(So, for purposes of this story they ALL had the previous night off!)_

Mandy and Wendy were stood by the coffee pot giggling about something and causing the others to stop their conversation. "So what did you two watch last night that was so funny?" commented a genuinely interested Greg.

"We both watched the new series of 'Doctor Who'. I signed up to that new sci-fi cable channel that gets British sci-fi classics especially for last nights premiere and Wendy came over to watch it with me." Answered Mandy in a very animated way, making it obvious to all she was a big 'Doctor Who' fan.

"I've never seen that myself, but I have heard that the lead actor is quite the charmer." Catherine said, from her seat _(very)_ close to Warrick.

Catherine's comment made Wendy and Mandy break out into more giggles.

"Oh yeh, you mean David Ten-inch. Oops I mean Tennant!"

Wendy's slip of the tongue caused Greg to spit out his coffee, Hodges to stare at her open mouthed and the rest of the room to erupt into major laughter.

The excessive noise and merriment coming from the break-room attracted Grissom's attention as he was leaving his office. Realising shift was almost starting he headed towards the noise to give out the nights assignments, and hopefully be filled in on the joke while he was there.

"What's everyone talking about in here?" Grissom asked as he headed towards the coffee pot.

"We were discussing last nights 'Doctor Who' and laughing over a little Freudian slip by Wendy over there." Nick informed him with a smirk and a wink at Wendy and Mandy.

Grissom froze. He was hoping they could get through the whole shift without that program coming up, but shift hadn't even started and here was every person on the nightshift discussing it at once. _At least Sara isn't here_, thought Grissom with a relieved sigh, grateful that Sara had another night off. Maybe someone on his team could explain to him his wife's bizarre reaction to one actresses name in a title sequence of a television show he'd barely heard of before last week.

"So, um, Freema Ageyman." Grissom began, directing his question to the still giggling lab techs, "Is she a regular on 'Doctor Who'?"

This time it was Archie who spoke up on the subject, it seemed he too was a closet 'Doctor Who' fan. "No, no, she's new. The first series, well the first series of the new series anyway, had Christopher Eccleston as The Doctor and Billie Piper as his companion Rose. Then he was replaced by David Tennant _(Archie raises an eyebrow at Wendy)_ in the second series. The new series, the one that began last night, has David Tennant _(another eyebrow raise at Wendy)_, but with a new companion, Martha Jones."

At the last name Archie's voice sounded a little odd, almost as if he didn't approve of this Martha character. Grissom was about to ask another question, when Mandy's next comment made things suddenly clearer for him.

"Yuck, don't talk about Martha." Mandy began, the hate of the character change evident in her voice, "The Doctor and Rose was how it was meant to be and should have stayed. I don't care how good this new actress is, without Rose it's all so pointless."

"I totally agree." Added Wendy. "I shipped The Doctor and Rose from the start. They should have brought her back, like all the fan-sites were saying they would!"

The terms 'shipped' and 'fan-site' went over Grissom's head but he now thought he understood why Sara had acted the way she had. Well, not to the degree she had reacted, but she was a very emotional person.

* * *

Once shift had officially started and he had handed out the night's assignments, Grissom had retreated to his office for some much needed research. By the end of the shift he found himself extremely knowledgeable in all things relating to the newer series of 'Doctor Who', with a considerable amount of information stored on the original series that ran from the 60s to the 90s. As well as this, he had managed to stumble into the world of scarily addicted fans, and now knew the meaning of the word 'shipping' in the sense Wendy had used it. Another part of the fan-world Grissom had explored was something called 'Fan Fiction' writing, which both fascinated and terrified him in equal measure. _People can get this involved in a television show?_ He mused. 

Once he felt he was sufficiently prepared, Grissom shut down his computer and headed home to his beautiful wife, making one small stop on the way.

* * *

At The Grissom Household… 

Sara was in the kitchen feeding Bruno when she heard the front door open. When her husband didn't call out to her, Sara got a little concerned, "Gil? Is that you Baby?"

"Yup, it's me. I'm just, um, going into the bedroom okay."

"Well that was odd." Sara said more to herself than Bruno, who was so absorbed in eating he hadn't even noticed his master had just come home.

Feeling a little apprehensive and more than a little curious, Sara left the kitchen and wandered into the living room. Grissom's briefcase and shoes lay on the floor by the door, as if he'd abandoned them in a hurry, and the door to their bedroom had been shut, which was most unusual. Not wanting to disturb Grissom if he needed to be alone, Sara knocked quietly on the door and called out to him.

"Gil? Can I come in?"

Behind the door Sara could hear hurried movement and the rustling of clothing. Not receiving an answer she tried the door, only to find it locked.

"Gil, why is the door locked?"

"Just a second Honey." Came the muffled reply.

A slow ten seconds passed in which Sara got more and more anxious, until finally she heard the lock being released and reached for the door handle.

Sara opened the door and stood frozen to the spot, amazed at the sight before her.

There, in the middle of their stylishly decorated bedroom stood her husband, Gilbert Grissom, the great entomologist, wearing a pinstriped suit, a long brown trench coat and… bright red Converse trainers.

Grissom took the opportunity, while his wife was still dumbfounded, to pull the finishing touch to his hastily purchased outfit from the trench coat pocket. He raised the item in the air and pointed it at Sara, an adorably playful look on his face as he pressed a button and the item glowed an eerie blue.

"Hi Rose, want to play with my Sonic Screwdriver?" _(I swear that was not intended to sound dodgy in any way!)_

Sara couldn't hold it in any longer; she began to shake and then bent forward as if in pain. Grissom was about to rush towards her to find out what was wrong, until she opened her mouth and realization dawned - she was laughing hysterically.

At him.

Once she had calmed herself enough to open her eyes, Sara looked up at her amazing husband. But the hurt look in his eyes wasn't something she had expected and stopped her laughter altogether. "Gil, Honey, what's wrong?"

"You laughed at me." He sounded so hurt.

"Oh Honey." Sara rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Grissom as tight as she could. "I'm sorry, this is just the funniest and sweetest thing you have ever done for me."

"I just wanted to make you feel better after they replaced Rose with Martha and broke apart your favourite Ship." Grissom explained to his now tearful wife.

"Sara, what's wrong? Why are you crying Honey?"

As an answer Sara wrapped her hands around the back of Grissom's neck and pulled him into an incredibly intense and passionate kiss. After what seemed like hours to Grissom, Sara pulled away before placing small kisses along his jaw.

"You… are… the… most… amazing… man… in… the… universe…" Sara told her wonderful husband between kisses.

"Now Doctor Grissom," she whispered seductively, "talk Whovian to me."

THE END!

* * *

**A/N**: So there it is, the most random story I've ever written for CSI! Please let me know what you thought, and please let me know if you think I should never attempt to write humour again!! 

To The Smoose, I hope this was at least a little like what you were looking for!

Oh, and I apologise for the title. I can never think of a good title!


End file.
